The Given Institute of Pathobiology proposes to continue its program of advances in cancer seminars and workshops in techniques commonly used in cancer research. As in the past year, the Institute will offer two seminars for approximately 100 participants each and two laboratory workshops for 20 participants each. The subjects selected for 1975-76 include a general survey of advances in cancer biology and a seminar of herpes virus. The laboratory workshops will be on in vitro assays for transformation and on the identification and isolation of messenger RNA.